The aim of this study is to determine if autologous bone marrow removal and infusion is beneficial and can lead to earlier hematopoietic recovery and more effective treatment in humans receiving intensive chemotherapy for neoplastic disease. In the initial studies proposed patients with neoplastic disease refractory to conventional therapy will have large amounts of marrow removed, stored whole at 4 degrees C, and reinfused 48 hours later after 36 hours of intensive standardized chemotherapy. Control patients will have the same chemotherapy and marrow removal, but the marrow will be cryopreserved and reinfused only if recovery of hematopoiesis is delayed. Recovery of hematopoietic function in these two groups will be studied and compared using standard hematologic parameters and measurement of blood and marrow colony forming units in culture. Concomitant in vitro studies will be done to determine the best methods of storage for preservation of viability and function of both mature and immature cells in the marrow. The findings will be incorporated into subsequent in vivo studies during the second phase of the program. Finally, if it can be shown that autologous bone marrow infusion is beneficial in humans when a standard chemotherapy regimen is used, studies will be done to develop specific chemotherapy and marrow infusion programs for individual neoplastic diseases.